Mistakes
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: After a quiet junior following their hectic Sophomore year, the powerpuff girls are hoping their senior year will be just as quiet. Unfortunately, nothing ever goes their way does it? Sequel to Accidentally in Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Accidentally in love, so I advise you read that if you haven't. I had this already written, but I erased and tried again. oh, and here s a quick story. Today at lunch, me and my friends were discussing classic cartoons, and I brought up PPG. Suddenly everyone was in on it saying who their fav was, what episode was best, etc. Until, someone said, and I quote,**

**'whats the powerpuff girls?'**

**and everyone who heard was like this.**

**O_O**

**then,**

**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU HAD NO CHILDHOOD!**

**Agree with me anyone?**

**anyone,lets start the sequel, entitled Mistakes!**

I yawned, stretching my arms, over my head. a quick look at my clock revealed it was only 5, so I had another hour or so. But, considering what I knew for a fact Bubbles would do, I got up, and got ready. you see, it's just what happened junior year, or eleventh. She would prance down the stairs, yelling her whole way down. I didn't want THAT to wake me up, no way in hell. I went to the bathroom, and took a long shower. Once that was out of my way, I went back to my room, my long hair dragging behind me. I flipped through my closet, trying to find something that I wanted today. eventually I decided on skinny jeans that had pink heart doodles on them,and a tight pink T-shirt that didn't cover my waist or belly button. Looking at myself in the mirror, I remembered my hair. Looking at it in disgust, I didn't even want to do it up like I usually did. Time for something new. I grabbed the end, and lifted it up. I glared at it angrily, before I started waving it around like a bun,but not half as ugly. Eventually, I reached the end, and I looked up at it, tying it together with my ribbon. I finally got up the courage to look back in the mirror,and I gasped. The way my wavy hair just kinda disappeared in the loops looked fantastic. I was fixing a hair pin into the side, when I heard Bubbles running down the stairs. How, lets put it this way.

Bubbles: SENIOR SENIOR SENIOR YEAR!

Buttercup: SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP! I rolled my eyes as I left my room, to find Buttercup chasing Bubbles around the living room.

"Hey hey hey!" I shouted, breaking them up.

"What happened to that old Blossom that would've joined us?" Buttercup demanded.

"Still sleeping" I replied, with a giggle from Bubbles. That's when the professor yawned, coming up from his lab.

"Hey girls," He said.

"Morning Daddy" He all responded together. He made is way to the kitchen, and we weren't far behind him. After eating, I went and picked up my bag from my room. Putting my phone into my pocket, I went back downstairs,my sisters already waiting for me.

"Ready?" Buttercup asked. Nodding, we left our home towards school,for our final year.

* * *

When we got there,I my admit even at this point I hated school. I mean, It's not that I ever loved it a lot, but now, god, it made me want to throw up. Not literally, but whatever. As I was getting my stuff from my locker, I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist.

"Hey babe, why do you seem sexier today then usual?"

"That mean I'm not sexy every other day?"

"No, but that new hairdo of yours certainly is good looking"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do" I smiled as I wiggled around in his grasp and kissed him. It had been a good almost two years me and Brick had been going out. After our crazy sophomore year, our junior year was relatively quiet. No crazy shit happened, no near suicides, jealous ex-boyfriends, no fighting evil, nothing. I was hoping this year would be just as quiet. As we were walking down the hall Brick turned his head to me.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over to face him.

"Wanna skip till lunch?"

"Brick, it doesn't matter how much I pick up from you, I'll never like skipping school."

"Come on Blossy. Your the smartest in the whole year, you can afford to miss half a day. Me? Well, I'm just fine, so it's not like your gonna miss a lot on the first day anyway"

"Alright, but only until lunch"

"That's my Blossy." He whisked me outside, to where his motorcycle lay dormant. Brick's Harley Davidson had a bloody flaming skull tattooed on one side, and Brick's name tattooed with a flame design on the other side.

"You like her?" Brick asked. I sarcastically frowned.

"Her? Is this anything I should know about?" Brick laughed.

"Nah, were just friends, but she has told me she was a secret ambition to ride in an off road tournament" Laughing, I caught the helmet he threw me, and I put it on. Wrapping my arms around his wait as he revved the engine, sailing down the road at top speed.

* * *

"Come on, where are we going?" I complained again as Brick led me down a hill. He had driven into a nearby forest,and had parked the motorcycle a ways back. He hadn't let me see since then. Finally, he let his hands off my eyes, but I kept them closed.

"Open" Brick said. I did as I was told, and I couldn't believe what I saw. down near the edge of a lake I never knew existed, stood a huge beautiful Blossom tree. When the wind rippled over the water, it hit the tree sending petals all over the place.

"W-wha?" Was all I could manage at the moment. Brick smiled as we walked in front of me.

"Ya like?" He asked. All I could do was gape in awe. This little haven was gorgeous.

"It-it's beautiful!" I managed. "How did you find this place?"

"Well," Brick continued. "I was drinking water pondering the mysteries of the universe..." I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Brick shrugged.

"Okay, I was drinking beer watching the sports network on my phone" I rolled my eyes.

"And?" I asked.

"I just kept on walking and walking, and when I looked up when the football game was finished, I found this place"

"Why bring me here?" I asked.

"I don't know... it's a blossom tree...your name is Blossom..."

"Your really cheesy"

"You love cheese"

"That is totally correct" I smiled as Brick led me towards the edge, where I saw a small wild goldfish swimming near the edge. I sat down next to Brick under the tree, and we started talking, throwing rocks in the water and watching fish jump to get them, etc.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch this" using some of his super strength, Brick whacked the side of the tree, sending down a cascade of blossom petals. I smiled at him, before we passionately started making out. We did this until I finally pulled away,and smiled at him.

"That was really romantic" He said with a wild grin.

"Cheesy" I said.

"Once again, you love cheese"

"Stop rubbing my addiction in my face" We laughed, and continued talking and kissing until we fell asleep under the tree.

**To quote Brick,, "Ya like?" tell me what you all think of the new story!**

**R&R!**


	2. Blues win bets

**alright, I'm back with chapter two!**

I yawned as a woke up, taking in the surroundings, I remembered where I was. I looked over at the peaceful form of my boyfriend, when it struck me. What time was it. I shook Brick

"Brick ,wake up"

"MM"

"Brick, wake up"

"I don't wanna"

"You need to"

"Why?"

"Because I am two inches from losing it" Of course I lied. I did it to get him up, of course. He groaned as he lifted his head.

"What? What is it?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know"

"Well find out!" He groaned as he took out his phone, and sneaked a peek. Yelping, he stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Yunno, is time really important? All that matters is were here, having fun, and that..."

"Brick Jojo, you will show me the god damn time before I fuckin take your head off!" Flinching, he handed over the phone, and I turned it on.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" It read 5:57. I was supposed to be back at school at noon! I whirled on Brick,who gulped.

"I think you better take me home" I said in a dangerously sweet tone. "Or I will kick you where the sun don't shine" He bit his lower lip, before standing up, and leading me back the way we came. While he drove me ome, I could only imagine the scenarios of shit I would get in.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room with Buttercup when I heard a motorcycle engine down the road. I looked at the clock. 6:15. I turned to Buttercup.

"You owe me 30 bucks, I told you Brick would get her home before 6:30"

"You don't know that's Brick yet" She defended. I heard the motorcycle stop in front of our house, and then I saw dollar bills floating in front of me. smiling, I retrieved them as I heard the door open, and Blossom poked her head in.

"Where's the Professor?" She asked.

"In your room, waiting for ya" Buttercup replied. She gulped, and I turned to Buttercup.

"30 bucks she gets away without a punishment"

"I gotta go with the old man here"

* * *

I opened my door slowly, to see him staring directly at me. I slowly closed the door, and I stood there, staring him down, before he sighed.

"You realize why I'm in here right?"

"Yes father"

"Why would you stay out with Brick so long? I don't have a problem with say till lunch, but all day and then some is outta hand!"

* * *

I growled as I gave Buttercup her money, and she grinned.

"Here it comes" Buttercup assured.

* * *

"Look, I can explain!"

"Please do"

"You see, we where leaving until just lunch, but then Brick led me to a beautiful natural place, and we fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was like, 6 o'clock!"

"Yeah, so you think I won't punish you, because I guess your old enough to stay away from school for a day"

* * *

I grinned as Buttercup handed me then money.

* * *

"Please, I promise this won't happen again!"

"Alright, but your gonna hafta do some chores to make up for it"

* * *

"That's a punishment" Buttercup pointed out.

"Not really" I said, as I handed her half of the money. She seemed content with the split, and stuffed the money in her pocket. I watched as Blossom walked down the stairs, seeming quite content with herself.

"Nice performance" I commented. Blossom snorted.

"Thanks. I can't believe he doesn't realize doing regular chores for us is easy" Buttercup laughed.

"I know. It took me 30 seconds to clean the gutters yesterday" Laughing, Blossom sat down with us.

"So where were you with Brick anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, well after making me agree to skip with him, he took me to this amazing place, where a Blossom tree stood next to a pond, and when the wind hit it, it sent fresh petals everywhere!"

"That's so romantic!" I squealed., while Buttercup made gagging noises.

"I know! Of course, we fell asleep, and now I'm halfway in trouble, and I assume you two made a bet on it?"

"Yeah, and Bubbles hates losing money so she said you where half punished and gave me half of the money! Cheap..."

"I'm not cheap! Blossom said it herself, she's half punished!"

"Yeah, okay so when Boomer gets you pregnant, you'll say he was wearing half protection? Which half? The bottom, I'd assume" Blossom started laughing as my face set ablaze.

* * *

I walked in and Boomer snickered.

"Bout time you got here. To answered your not asked,why, he lost a bet, and he has to do this. I watched and Butch came out wearing a gray wig and horribly high high heels.

"Brick Jojo! How dare you stay out all day, Missing school for girls, probably got laid, I will not have it!" I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't.

"Now go and clean that damned room of yours!"

"Yeah, okay Mom" I snickered as I sat next to Boomer

**Sorry it took so long, but I had other things to do, and I'll be back sooner. R&R! Oh, and It might take a week or more for the next chapter. Don't get mad, I have new ideas for different things instead of ppg I want to publish, so don't get on me about it**


	3. Troubles for Butch

**I know what I said about the week update, but my internet connection went to shit, for like two weeks. I couldn't even get on to google. Ok, so lets just get this over with.**

_three months __later..._

I angrily shoved my history textbook into my locker.A chain reaction caused a couple of books to fall out. I swore and picked them growling curses. Man, why was school so long? Blossom and Bubbles always insisted I was insane, but I knew for a fact they rigged the clocks to go twice as slow as other ones. Even our phones were rigged to go slower. I trudged down the hallway. Not in a general direction, just going. I should been going to my English class, but must have forgotten. Ha, forgotten. Actually, I didn't give a fuck. I could afford to miss one class. Actually, that's a lie. I wasn't 'failing', but I wasn't an A student either. I was walking down the hall, when I slammed into someone in the hall"

"Watch where your fuckin going you..." I looked up, and saw my boyfriend gazing back at me, amused. Growling, I picked up my books, and pushed past him.

"Yeah, good to run into you too, Buttercup. I love you too, I'll see you later, I guess your mine..." I turned around, a bemused smile befalling me as I glared at him ,trying to look mad, but failing epically.

"What is it Butch? I'm kinda late for class"

"Since when has my Buttercup given a fuck bout that?"

"Since I started failing, that's when"

"Well, why don't you come with me anyway?"

"Nah, I'm good." I began to walk away, and Butch caught up with me.

"Okay, so Blossom has no problem with missing a whole day, but you won't? When did you switch personalities?"

"That was three months ago, and on the first day of school. We didn't learn shit. Now it's November. Were learning a lot and I can't afford to miss..." I was cut off when Butch laid an attempted french kiss on me. I growled as I shoved him off, and sped walked away. Butch easily caught up to me, but I tried to get away. I saw my safe haven. My English class. I ducked under my teachers arm as he shut the door. Luckily, he didn't see me come in under him, and I slipped into my seat, watching Butch's middle fingers in the window. I sighed, because knowing my boyfriend, giving up wasn't him.

* * *

I hadn't seen Butch since He attempted to make me skip, and I was beginning to think that he just left somewhere without me, but when I turned to the parking lot, I rolled my eyes. Butch had his green camaro parked out front. He honked the horn at me. I went over to the window, and he rolled it down.

"Hey babe" He grinned.

"What is it Butch?" He pointed to the back seats, revealing a cooler, a tent, and a couple more bags of supplies.

"Thought since it's the weekend we'd go camping somewhere"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You coming or not?"

"Yeah, lets go" I jumped in the passenger seat, and Butch tore off down the road.

* * *

I sat on our couch, my phone resting on my lap, as I watched Bubbles playing Buttercup's Battlefield 3. Since Buttercup had not come home, Bubbles saw it as an opportunity to play.

"How do I shoot again?" Bubbles asked me as she died again. I rolled my eyes, not answering my sister.

"Blossom?" I focused on my phone.

"Blossom?" Damn that was annoying.

"Blossom for fuck sake listen!" I growled, string daggers at my sister.

"What-in-the-fuck- do you want?"

"I asked you a question"

"I know, but I don't care! There's a new thing called a god damn INSTRUCTION BOOK! You figure the rest out." Bubbles growled as she opened the book up, muttering curses to herself. The professor walked up the stairs, and noticed the lack of females in the room.

"Where's Buttercup?" He asked curiously.

"Probably with Butch" I replied. He walked over.

"Texting Brick?" He asked.

"Yeah" I sub-consciously hide the phone from his view.

"Ask him if Buttercup's with Butch over there. I pulled out my phone again.

_Blossom: Brick, is Buttercup with Butch at ur house?_

_-five minutes later-_

_Brick:Well, she's with Buth, but he took her to some cam somewhere. idk where though._

_Blossom:Well, haven't you been a help_

_Brick:A sexy help ;)_

_Blossom: You know I can't get your self absorbed seductive tone over a text_

_Brick: I know ur trying_

_Blossom: don't judge my actions boy, ur gonna end up with a kick where the sun don't shine_

_Brick: DX_

_Blossom:-_-_

I looked back at my father.

"Apparently Butch took her camping for the weekend" I informed, laying my phone back on my lap.

"Without my permission?"

"No, I'm sure Butch must have imagined he asked you" Bubbles smirked, rolling her eyes. The professor didn't seem impressed.

"Blossom, text your sister"

"Her phones not gonna get reception wherever in the god damn bush they are, duh!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" I imitated him like a total child and looked back at the game Bubbles was playing.

* * *

"I still can't believe I let you drag me into this" I said as I sat next to Butch by the fire. He laughed, sipping a beer

"You couldn't resist a weekend alone with me" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess that getting away for the weekend seemed like a good offer"

"And being with me" I punched him in the cheek, sending him flying into a nearby tree. I giggled.

"Yunno Butch, I guess that punching you into trees was a good incentive to come. A groan came in reply.

**Seeing as my internet still needs fixing, it might be a while or a little till another update comes. Bye, and don't forget to R&R!**


	4. More tension for the tension burger

**AAAAAHHHH! what happened? I'll tell you. not only has my internet had to be replaced all together, fanfiction deleted my ToD story for guidelines violations. Hah, like shit. Any, I realize I have a knack for writing chapters with absolutely no plot significance at all, but I looped around it! Enjoy!**

Things were tense with the professor and the rowdyruff's. The boys kept dragging us away from school and taking us away without consent from the professor. We didn't care, but obviously he thought something was up. But we all knew. The boys saw senior year as not very important. Not that they ever really cared about school at all,butclearly the boys didn't seem to know this was the most important was the wild card. He hadn't dragged me anywhere,so I was just waiting every day all day for him to ask me. Then, one Wednesday morning, I woke up chilly. I smiled.

"I know what this means!" I shouted happpily. I rushed to the window and thrust the curtains aside. A light blanket of snow covered Townsville. Not a light blanket actually, a huge blanket. It must've been 3 feet deep. I ran to my laptop, and checked the school website. I cheered when I saw it. A huge announcement on the front pageS

**SCHOOL CANCELED TODAY, DECEMBER 3,2014!** (yeah, this is 2014, as the sophomore year was in 2012 people. use your brains, gawd)

I didn't bother getting dressed before I skipped downstairs. I found Blossom downstairs, eating toast.

"Hey Sis" I said happily, bouncing by her.

"Happier then usual I see" She murmured. "Whats the rush for?"

"No rush, just school's canceled cause of the snow."

"Really...?" I could tell my sister was tired, and not really paying me any mind. Shrugging, I went and scrounged for food in the fridge, finally settling on cereal, so I pulled out the milk. I found some corn pops in the cupboard, so i poured myself some and right when I was about to start eating, the doorbell rang.

"Door" Blossom mumbled. Why was she so tired? I'd have to find out later. I walked to the door and opened it, and a lot of stuff blew in. Snow, garbage, hats, Boomer, umbrellas...wait, did I say Boomer? I had. My boyfriend stumbled in, and pulled his coat down from his face.

"Man it's turned into a blizzard out there!" He proclaimed.

"How'd it snow so much so fast?" I asked. Boomer shrugged. I leaned up and gave him a kiss, and that's I heard Blossom moan. We turned to find her face in her toast, she was knocked out cold.

"Man," I thought aloud. "What is with her? And why isn't Butters up yet?" I turned to Boomer, who looked solemn.

"I can help" He said.

"How?"

"Brick and Butch didn't come home last night. I figured..." He didn't need to finish the thought, I knew what was coming.

"So Blossom and Buttercup stayed up late with them, Explains why there so tired..." Boomer cleared his throat. I turned around and found the professor, frozen in place, glaring at me. I gulped. how much had he just heard? Without saying a word to me, he marched up the stairs in the direction of Blossom's room. I followed, very nervous I'd need to intervene to save Brick's life. The professor opened the door and, loe and behold, there was Brick, sleeping like a baby. His shirt was gone and I prayed to every god his pants didn't meet the same fate. The professor swelled in anger, before walking up to him, and kicking him off the bed.

"Ow...what the..." Brick got up, and thank the lord he had jeans on. Brick looked at me, with my hands over my mouth, I shook my head. Brick looked over at the Professor.

"Uh, hey Antonio, whats.. whats up?"

* * *

Once we had retreived Butch from Buttercup's room in a smilair fashion (Buttercup was later found passed on on the toilet), Both boys stood next to each other and waited as the Professor walked back and forth in front of them.

Either of you care to explain last night to me?" He asked in a low voice the parlayed stoic anger. Scary. Brick swallowed.

"Well, uh, sir, I was walking home with Blossom after our date and when we got here, she asked me to fly here up through her window. Me, wanting to be a gentleman, complied to her wish and we floated up through the window. That's when thing got...intimate"

"I'd perfer if you said something else" The professor said, even thogh that was obviously the most scientific word Brick had used for sex ever.

"Um, well, she started kissing me and well, she's good at it sir, so I was trying to stop her but obviously she had a little to much wine..." Wrong thing to say.

"You got Blossom drunk?" He practically yelled. Brick put his hands up in self defense.

"Hey, she was the one the kept ordering us more! I didn't drink half as much as her! Anyway, she started licking my lips in an attempt to make out with me, and, I... I caved sir"

"Did you take her?" He demanded.

"Huh?"

"Did you take her Brick!" Brick caught on after I used a general sex hand signal.

"No, I didn't. She passed out after an hour" The professor nodded. He turned to Butch.

"Butch?" Butch coughed

"Um well, I was in Buttercup's room with her, and we were arguing over something really stupid. I don't remember what it was though. Anyway We were really getting n each others faces, and when she started to really let me have it, I kissed her to shut her up. Then, well, I don't exactly remember" The professor seemed satisfied.

"If you boys ever pull another stunt like this again," He warned. "You'll never see my daughters again. Are we clear?"

"Y'sir" Brick murmured.

"Loud and clear" Butch replied. The professor whirled on me and Boomer

"That goes for you too Boomer, I didn't forget you" Boomer nodded. Once all the boys piled out, the Professor turned to me.

"I'm Begining to wonder what all of you ever saw in those three"

"Dad!"

**intense, huh? Anyway, I'll get back to you soon, as my no plot significance loop isn't done! Don't forget my new stroy '30 things to do for half a summer break'' story premiere isn't far away! R&R!**


	5. sorry

**Hey, it's me. Thought you should all know I'm gonna be gone for a while. Writers block. Sorry :(**


	6. The club

**Writer's block gone :D this chapter and the next three are planned out. next one or two will be up tomorrow, if I'm not to lazy. 50-50 chance. anyway, if you recall, tension was high from last chapter, and it only gets worse now. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! It encourages me greatly to update more and move on to other stories! Also, your feedback helps me improve my writing skills, as I am, like all of you, an inspiring writer. my ramble is too long now, later.**

I tossed and turned in my bed, under the light pink sheets. I looked back at the clock. 10:30. The professor should be knocked out now. Peeking out of my room, I indeed, using my supersonic hearing,heard snoring from the lab. I closed my door again, and started changing into my outfit, which consisted of jean short shorts, a tight pink t-shirt. grabbing my jacket off my bedpost, I opened the door, and snuck down to Bubbles' room. I knocked on it lightly.

"Bubbles? Bubbles are you awake?" I whispered. The door creaked open, and Bubbles dragged me in. she shut the door again, and turned her light on. It took my eyes a moment to adjust, and when they did. I was a bit taken aback by Bubbles choice of clothing.

"Bubbles, were not going to a night job oas hookers, were going to a club" Bubbles was wearing a short skirt that did not give her ass proper coverage, and a baby blue ruffled top that showed cleavage. She shrugged.

I've had these clothes since I was 15, I had to wear them sooner or later."

"How do they still fit?"

"You know as well as I do that I've grown about 3 inches since then."

"In waist size?" I asked with sarcasm. She looked down.

"You think?" She asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, I was sarcastic. Your right, you haven't really grown. Now lets go get Buttercup" We snuck down to the other side of the hall and knocked on Buttercup's door.

"Buttercup? Are you ready?" Snoring greeted us back. We rolled our eyes as we entered her room. Buttercup was, indeed, knocked out. sprawled out on her bed with a single musty looking green sheet. I shook her, but she didn't even grunt. Bubbles stepped forward and kicked Buttercup's side, causing her to fly across the room into the wall. Buttercup bounced to her feet.

"I'm up!" She practically shouted, which caused me and Bubbles to flinch.

"Do you not remember we have a adult in this house?" I hissed.

"Sorry, but if little slut over here didn't kick me, there'd be no reason for screaming" O rolled my eyes. As Bubbles went to clean Buttercup up in the bathroom, I dug through Buttercup's clothes, trying to find some clothes Buttercup had the actually made her look like a girl. I tried my best, and the best I could do was a sleeveless green shirt, and skinny jeans with green doodles all over them. by the faded ones and the newer ones, you could tell what year they were from. My sisters came back, and Buttercup, although reluctantly, got dressed. Once she was done complaining, we snuck back out, and we slowly crept down the stairs, before I remembered something. I snuck back up to my room. I grabbed the ruby necklace that Brick had uh 'bought' me for Christmas(A/N: Yeah, I skipped Christmas. Sue me.). Once I rejoined my sisters, We slowly opened and closed the door, and took to the air, towards the boys house.

* * *

I yawned as I lifted my hat to see the time. 10:45. We were supposed to be getting ready for our date tonight. I got off my ass, stretched, and kicked my brothers in their shins to wake them up.

"What?" Boomer demanded, rubbing his shin. I pointed to the clock, and that seemed to spur them up. We trudged to our rooms. I closed my door, and opened to closet, greeted by a bunch of red shirts and jeans. Damn, I forgot the amount of nice clothes I had was zero. I dug around a little bit, and finally found a pair of jeans that were black, and therefore didn't look like jeans. Damn, I'm not good at lying. They were just jeans. I just gave up, and grabbing a red shirt with a black stripe (A/N: ah, a renaissance shirt to enjoy). I walked back out and saw my brothers dressed basically the same way, but their shirts were blue and green. Butch snorted loudly.

"Yeah, don't we have lots of choices" I shrugged.

"When was the last time we went shopping for clothes?" Boomer asked.

"Well maybe you went with your girlfriends recently Boomella" I said in a girly voice, and Butch burst out laughing. I received a decent punch from Boomer, but he punches like a girl. We waited our the last fifteen minutes by watching jeopardy, and we got every question wrong when we tried. Then, during final jeopardy, it was 'heroes and villains', and we were waiting to see if we were mentioned. The girls were, so we could be too. then, the final question was, and I shit you not, was this:

The leader of the faction, Rowdyruff boys, is named after this building material

"What is Wood?" Butch asked.

"Nah, it's obviously cement" Boomer replied.

_"What is Brick?"_

"Get raped boys!" I laughed as they complained. That was about when the door was nearly about pounded in. I went to answer it, and I found the girls standing their, smiling.

"Hey Brick!" Blossom said cheerfully, leaning up and giving me a peck on the cheek, I smiled and let them in. They observed they way we were dressed.

"Wow" Bubbles said. "You guys went all out"

"Didn't we?" Butch asked, striking a pose. After a small conversation,we headed out,flying in the direction of the club.

* * *

when we got there, there was a huge line, with a club bouncer guarding the door. It's not a strip club, but this place was so popular, every entrance had a bouncer.

"We're gonna spend hours trying to get in there" Buttercup moaned.

"I got this" Butch said. He walked up to the bouncer, who noticed him.

"Greg, my man! Wassup?" Butch asked.

"Not much" the bouncer replied. Butch nodded understandingly.

"Catch the ballgame last night?"

"Butch, it's late febuary. Townsville's baseball diamond isn't open yet"

"Right right, sorry. So ,you think me, my brothers, and our girls could go in there?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to..."

"Come on"

"Alright, go in. I'll make an exception"

"Thanks bro" Butch pulled out a twenty. "Here's something for ya troubles" Greg took it and we walked past, receiving many dirty looks from the line.

"How in the hell..." I began.

"We met a few months ago. I saved him from a couple of thugs"

"Wow Butch." Blossom giggled. "I didn't know you could save people"

"Ah, shaddup" Butch muttered. "Now, were here, were in, lets go party our asses off!

**Boo! I scared you. don't forget to review bye!**


	7. Caught pink handed

**Hi everybody! I'm back! Miss me? ****I missed you :(. If you wondering what happened to me, I'll tell you. Anyone out there, writers, whether your a girl or boy, have you ever had that moment when your imagination just...quit? That's what happened to me. One day I got up bright and early, ate, sat down at the computer, opened a blank document, bolded for a authors note, and...nothing. I got nothing. My imagination just fried. But recently, I was playing CoD and suddenly...BAM! Two new story ideas and more chapter ideas. Anyway, time for a deal. Three reviews per new chapter. If I don't get it, no updates. Okay? That okay with everyone? If it isn't, I don't care. Three reviews per chapter, I update. Alright? Let's start, the doom. I mean, uh, what?**

We entered the club with our swag on. Hah, I'm just kidding. We entered fairly unnoticed, And everyone started to disappear. Buttercup and Butch went off to the bar, Boomer and Bubbles went dancing, which left me standing there with Brick. I turned to him and smiled.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him curiously. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess what ever we can find"

"Like I know what there is to do at a club Brick. Your the bad influence in this relationship Brick, Find something to do" He threw his arms up into the air and grumbled as he walked off, and I stood there waiting. I didn't like using the tough love thing with Brick, but sometimes he forgot what his place was. I looked around. Something this place put me off. Once again that could be my goody two shoes attitude I buried so long ago resurfacing and telling me off. I ended up staring at my shoes until Brick came back.

"Took you long enough. What did you find?" He said nothing as he dragged me to the bar. There I found Butch and Buttercup having an intense stare down, as the bartender placed a drink in front of each, and someone tallied a one under their names on a chalkboard.

"This the first drink of the night for these daring souls" The bartender said. "These two souls who are now having a drink off. Butch, and Buttercup, which ever gets the most drinks down first without falling over or slurring when you say another drink wins. On the count of three, you may begin. One, two, three!" Both of them grabbed their drink and chugged it as fast as they could.

"Another!" Butch shouted as he shoved his empty cup aside.

"Another!" Buttercup said, as soon as Butch got his second.

"I'm placing 15 bucks on Butch!" I heard Boomer shout.

"In your dreams air head! I got 20 on Buttercup!" Everyone was now placing bets with Boomer, and he leaned into to talk to Butch.

"Alright Butch. About 10 people just bet 15 bucks on Buttercup, you better win" Butch finished his drink.

"Another! Oh, and fuck you Boomer, there's no way I'm going to lose!" I watched them both go. Being super human, these two I knew, for a fact, could excel forty cups of this regular alcohol with barely a buzz.

* * *

_Professor (dundundudn!)_

I lay there, in my bed, staring at the roof. I felt absolutely awful .I've been being so rough on them for what they've been dong with the boys. It wasn't anything bad, but I was not given any warning beforehand, I was never told of these skipping school plans, That was what was pissing me off to no end. The girls probably hated me, and I couldn't stand that feeling any longer. I got up out of bed, and trudged down the hall to Bubbles room, and slowly creaked the door open and peeked in.

"Bubbles? Are you sleeping?" I got no response,so I crept in a little more.

"Bubbles it's me, the Professor, your dad." Not even a nudge from under the sheets. I tapped her slightly, and something felt odd. Her arm was rather fluffy, and soft. I'm not saying her skin was rough, but that didn't feel right.

"Bubbles wake up" I said a little louder, in hopes her deep sleep would be broken so I could apologize. Still absolutely nothing. Now I was suspicious. Without a second thought, I flung the sheets offf of her, and found what was under rather intriguing. Pillowing, Pillows that had been punched and seemingly frozen to look like a human body. Leaving Bubbles' room, I walked to Buttercup's room, and flung the door open. Buttercup would not have been fazed had I yelled doing that too. She's the heaviest sleeper I have ever met, and not even a nuclear war would wake her up. Once, again, without thinking, I rolled the sheets off to find the same kind of setup .Pillows, punched violently into a much rougher human shape, and seemingly frozen. I left for Blossom's room. As Blossom was rather angry at me for entering without knocking, I knocked.

"Blossom, would you happen to know were your sisters are?" There not asleep, like I thought they were" I heard a reassuring yawn from inside.

"I don't know were they are, go back to sleep."

"Well alright, goodnight Blossom"

"Whatever, just stop talking and go to bed"

"Alright, see you in the morning" I began walking back to my room when Blossom mumbled.

"I didn't do it" I glanced back.

"Didn't do what sweetheart?"

"Stop accusing me of that! It's not fair and your way too strict!"

"Blossom what are you talking about?"

"No professor, melons can not be a source of electricity, now stop asking me and experiment with something else!"

"I didn't ask you anything like that though!"

"No, the rowdyruff's are not evil, now ask me something different and go away!" Now this was too much. I opened the door, and found not even a crappy set up under Blossom's sheets, just an old tape recorder playing Blossom's voice. I slowly pressed stop and looked around. Blossom's closet was open, and had clearly been rummaged through Her phone was not charging on her desk, and her laptop was open and was on standby. Knowing Blossom, the only reason her laptop would be on standby was if she was called to help someone and it took to long, or she had not remembered to shut it down.

She always remembered.

Slowly, I put my finger on the laptops touch pad, and it pinged, showing me Blossom's email. Feeling like a federal criminal, I opened the newest one from Brick, which explained something about a hangout. Another was about asking if she remembered the plan. And then, somewhere in the fifth or sixth, it gave it to me exactly like this.

_Blossy, this new club opened up last week, want to go check it out?_

Club.

Club.

As in where beer is.

and drugs.

and bad influences.

And bad music recorded by desperate teen heart throbs who are clearly gay. (cough cough Justin Beiber cough cough One Direction)

Without really thinking for the third time that night, I ran downstairs, picked up the home phone, and dialled Blossom's cell phone

* * *

Man, they'b been at this for a while. Butch was at 23, I think, and Buttercup was at 21. That's when my phone rang. Grumbling darkly, I left outside, and looked at the caller ID

_Dad_

...

...

...

I was FUCKED. Slowly, I worked myself up and answered it.

"Hey Dad! What's up?"

_I believe you are young lady. Do you realize what time it is?"_

"Uh, maybe midnight?"

_"Your pretty close. It 1 in the morning"_

"That was my next guess"

_"Care to tell me where you are?"_

"I'm out fighting crime"

_"Really?"_

"Yup"

_"Because I have several email messages opened right in front of me that contradict that." _I was silent for a moment, before I put the phone back up to my ear.

"We're grounded, and not allowed to see the boys anymore, correct?"

_I'm so glad your the smart one. I'm picking you up there in 20 minutes, whether or not you want me too."_

"Alrighty then" With that he hung up, and I stood there for a moment, allowing that to sink in.

"Goddamn it"

**Remember**** to Review! Don't think others will because everyone thinks that then no one doessssss! Three reviews, one chapter. Six reveiws, two chapters, so on, so please,**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**REVIEW**** YOU GYPSIES!**


	8. The escape

**Well, I got six reviews, which means it's double update time! I'll probably post this, then the other later today or tomorrow. I don't know. Whenever I have time.**

I walked back inside silently. Everybody in the club seemed like a fast blur. Just passing me by, not giving me a second thought. That was probably because of what was happening inside my own mind. We had been caught. The professor would be here in less then twenty minutes and once he was here, that was the end of my relationship with Brick. Probably no contact with him at all, and I was not very pleased about it. I had only twenty minutes left with my boyfriend.

"Like shit girlfriend!" A voice said in my left ear. I turned, and I was quite surprised by what I saw. A miniature me was standing on my left shoulder, dressed in a red outfit, and devil horns. A pitchfork was in her left hand.

"Who are you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm your concious dummy!"

"Well, Where's the..."

"Over here!" Another voice said in my right ear. I turned to the right and found another me on my right shoulder, this time dressed like an angel, with a halo and harp.

"Why are you here!" I asked.

"Because your doing the stupid thing of thinking!" The devil said.

"Huh?" Her dark pink eyes rolled.

"I mean your seriously going to think about whether or not to give in to your father? He's not the boss of you!"

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly.

"Hold on!" Angel me interrupted my thoughts. "Your Father has your best interests at heart! You should listen to him!"

"Hm..." I said.

"Okay, so let me get this straight" Devil said. "Your going to wait quietly like a goody two shoes and take his orders in stride? Why don't you take Brick and get the hell out of here?"

"Because that would be stupid!" Angel said, taking a swing at Devil with her harp. "Blossom's smarter then to let Brick take her away!"

"I am?" I asked.

"Maybe you are" Devil said, swinging back at Angel with her pitchfork. "But just imagine it, the adrenaline rush you'd get. Just you and Brick, finally alone, two adults..."

"They're not adults yet you idiot!" Angel interrupted. " Your basically suggesting they have sex!"

"What would be so bad about that?" Devil replied innocently. Angel rolled her eyes.

"You obviously only represent temptation. What real point can you show?"

"um, maybe that they may never have another chance and that they love each other and they graduate from high school in about five months. What other point do you need?" Angel's face got scrunched.

"Damn it I hate it when you make a good point!"

"That's why I do it" Devil shrugged. "So Blossom, what will you do?" I had been absorbed in the argument and when I was asked I was a little out of it. I blinked a couple of times, before I came back to reality.

"Um, well, you both made really good points, ad I really don't know what to do..."

"Simple" Devil said. "Run away. Far away. Try what I propose. If your not up to it, fine whatever. But at least try so you don't miss your last chance"

"Alright, now you two get the fuck off my shoulders" I heard a slight poof, and they were gone. I pushed my way through the crowd back to the bar.

* * *

Wow, Butch and Buttercup had been going for a was on fifty, and Buttercup was on 49. Boomer was still placing bets on them, and Brick was tallying their drink count on a chalk board behind the counter. I was cheering Buttercup n when an unseen hand dragged me out of the crowd around the bar.

"What the hell" I demanded. I turned around to find Blossom standing there, pale as a ghost.

"Bubbles, the professor is on his way" I gulped.

"What are we going to do?" I asked worriedly

"I don't know about you, but I know Butch and Buttercup won't leave until someone wins. I'm taking Brick and getting out of here" I tared at her for a moment to make sure she wasn't joking.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know But if I only have a boyfriend until the professor gets here, I'd rather not be here when he gets here"

"Well, good luck"

"Thanks. Look out for Buttercup and Butch. They might not get the chance to run"

"Alright. How much time do we have?"

"Maybe ten minutes"

"Alright, see you later" Blossom nodded and pushed past me to Brick, ad I turned around in a desperate attempt to find Boomer.

* * *

Brick was tallying up marks on a scoreboard. When I approached him, he smiled.

Blossom! Why do you look so sad? This is awesome!"

"Brick we need to leave"

"Why?" I relayed the information to him and with every passing word he got a little more pale.

"Well, where do you propose we go?"

"Anywhere but staying here"

"Alright. Lets get out of here early so he doesn't see pink and red streaks in the sky." Together we pushed through the crowd towards the exit.

* * *

I was absolutely fuming at the girls. How dare they head out in the middle of the night! Not only that,but to a place where I certainly would not have allowed. Growling to myself, I grabbed a jacket, my car keys,and headed out into the night. As I drove, I tried to the best of my ability to understand why the girls did this. I read somewhere that if parents are too strict, then their kids become sneaky. I wasn't that strict was I? I didn't think I was. I turned the corner, and continued reviewing evidence to myself. I only had my girls est interests in heart. I wanted to steer them away from anything bad. I know most people would say that they aren't my little girls anymore, but I long for that. I was silent for the remainder o my journey. I saw flashing lights ahead, and a huge line of people waiting to get in. In front of the club, I saw my redhead daughter and the demon boy arguing with a bouncer. As I got closer, I heard Brick yelling.

"I don't care what it means to your job, keep him out of the club!"

"Hey!" I shouted. The two turned.

"Time to go Brick" he said warily. Before I could stop them, a pink and red streak had taken off for the distance. A deep, animalistic gowl came from the bottom of my throat.

_they are so dead._

**Yes, yes they are. as I may not have time for another update today, it may be tomorrow or when ever. **

**Happy thanksgiving guys! **


	9. the chase begins

**Second chapter for the double you can, remember to review, cause three more means another update.**

I fumed as the red and pink streaks disappeared. I couldn't believe that Blossom, out of all my girls, would do that. Finally deciding that I would catch her later, I headed to the bouncer in front of the club.

"Excuse me sir, I need to get in there"

"Back of the line buddy" He said stoically.

"I'm not trying to cut in line, I'm trying to go get my daughters from inside"

"Back of the line" My patience was wearing thin, and this guy was about to get it.

"Look, let me in and I promise I'll be out in five minutes"

"Not a chance" I clenched my fists angrily.

"Let me in" The bouncer leaned in closer.

"NO". Growling darkly. I reared back and sucker punched the bouncer in the face. He fell back rapidly and hit his head on the wall, knocking him completely unconscious. I made sure he wasn't dead, and I walked inside slowly. The flashing lights made my eyes burn, and I had no idea how anyone saw in here. When my eyes adjusted, and finally could take in how big the crowd was. How the hell was I going to find anyone in here? I stumbled through the waves of people towards the bar, in hopes I would find someone to help me, maybe someone who had seen the girls. I tripped on someone's foot, and nearly hit my head on the bar counter. I was about to ask the bartender, when a strangely familiar voice yelled. "Another!" I looked around confused as the where that familiar voice had come from. and then another voice that I know belonged to Buttercup yelled the same thing. I looked and saw a crowd around the opposite end of the counter. I moved towards it, and when I got through, I found Buttercup and Butch at the counter, endless forests of cups containing tiny pools of alcohol in front of them. I watched, and Butch finished another cup, and his face contorted, and a word was slurred out.

"Ah!" The bartender said. "Butch is out! All Buttercup has to do to win it is get passed 69 (lol :D) Cups and she wins!" Buttercup finished hers and strongly asked for another, then another, then another. When she got to her 69th cup, she stared at it as though it was evil redefined. She grabbed it and started drinking. It took her longer then the last three cups combined. When she was finished, everyone leaned forward, for her to say 'another' without slurring. Buttercup's face contorted, and she slurred. Everyone cursed as Buttercup's head hit the table, and as they dispersed, I moved in. Buttercup got up and smiled, while shaking Butch.

"Butch get up, We tied, Get up." Butch lifted his head, and looked around. As they readjusted, Buttercup met my eyes, and I glared at her. She sighed, and got up to stand next to me.

"We're in deep shit aren't we?" She asked. I nodded darkly. She sighed once again, and she turned to Butch.

"You better go back home Butch, this could take a while. " Butch simply nodded, got up, and left. I turned to Buttercup.

"Any idea where Bubbles is?"

"No. Wait, why aren't you asking about Blossom?"

"No reason. I only saw her and Brick taking off and fleeing from me"

"Oh, uh...Really?"

"Uh huh" There was silence inbetween us, until Buttercup sighed for the third time.

"I don't have any idea where Bubbles is, though if it means anything, she probably took off with Boomer. Blossom probably advised her too."

"Good point. You go wait in the car, and so help me God, if your not there when I leave, your in deeper shit than Blossom."

"Alright" When Buttercup was gone, I started searching for Bubbles.

* * *

I watched as the Professor sent Buttercup outside, and he started sulking around, probably looking for me. I turned back around to look at Boomer.

"We probably don't have much time until we're found."

"We could sneak out the front" He suggested.

"Nah,Buttercup was probably put up on patrol"

"Well than what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, so we're probably fucked from here on"

"Most likely". We snuck around for a little bit, and we nearly got caught a couple of times, but we managed to avoid him most of the time. After about 10 minutes, Boomer tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"What'll happen if He catches us?"

"Make us break up most likely"

"Then how about one more kiss, for old times sake?" I smiled. I couldn't resist. Our lips met in probably our last time, and boy for a last kiss, it was pretty good!

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" I broke away slowly at the voice, and turned around to find the Professor standing there,arms crossed, tapping his foot. I cleared my thought, and broke away from Boomer.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. I slowly turned back to Boomer.

"I think you should go home now Boomer. I'd say I'd talk to you later, but that's unlikely" He nodded simply, maybe a glistening tear in his left eye. Once Boomer was gone, the Professor took me by my wrist, and dragged me outside to the car, and pretty much threw me into the back seat next to Buttercup. The Professor got in the front, and started the car, and took off 150 miles down the road.

"Why are we going so fast?" I demanded, both Buttercup and I gripping the seat tightly.

"Because" The Professor said slowly. "We are going to find your sister"

**Well, that's it for now. I know this is a shorter chapter, but I was writing/ typing fast and half my ideas whizzed by without getting into the document, so sorry it's not very long .Remember to review, cause three means a new chapter, and six, two,and so on. Review gypsies!**


	10. Resistance is futile!

**Sorry ,but I hope you all still waiting for me. I haven't updated in forever becuse I got caught up in the popularity of my second profile, which username shall remain unknown to all of you. I don't wanna mesh my different profiles followers together, everything I write over there is way different and on different stuff than on this , enjoy the new chap, and maybe another new one tomorrow , you'll have to wait and see. Just in case I don't, remeber to review, so that your excitement inspires me! Things are reaching an intense climax from here on,remember that, readers. proceed wih caution here on out.**

**I mean it.**

I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I remember talking to mini me's on my shoulders and taking off when the Professor saw us. Now all my super hearing can pick up his swear words as he relentlessly pursued me. I knew for a fact that Brick and I could outrun him, but I wasn't sure this was the logical choice anymore.

"How dare you!" a voice said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking around, finally locating the devil me tapping her red boot on my shoulder irritatedly.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your seriously considering that this wasn't logical? After I personally recommended the choice? Shame Blossom. Feel shame" I heard a poof from my opposite shoulder.

"Of course it wasn't the logical choice you retard!" The angel yelled.

"Who you calling retarded?" Devil demanded.

"You, you god damn piece of shit!"

"Thank you! I am god damned!"

"Come here you little..." They started fighting right in my flight vision, which made me slow down.

"Hey, you miniature bitches! Get the fuck out my view!" I shouted, pulling them apart and putting each on their respective shoulder. "Don't make me tell you again!"

"Yes _Mom_" The devil said sarcastically.

"Please Blossom listen" Angel said, twirling her orange hair around her index finger. "You've got to back out of this, it's not right! No one ever listens to the angels! Do you have any idea how many one dollar bets we've lost to them?"

"About 3 billion" Devil said casually.

"Besides" Angel said, ignoring my devil's ignorant remark. "You have no idea how the evening will turn out"

"But that's the best part!" Devil complained. "That adrenaline rush you'll get when it happens, won't that be amazing"

"The fact that you haven't even considered what will happen is completely not like you" Angel continued.

"Can both of you just let me decide this one my own?" I demanded, now getting angry at them.

"We represent your concious Bloss" Devil said. "We are you"

* * *

I watched Blosssom from afar, kind of concerned about what I was seeing. Blossom was seemingly talking to herself. She would look inbetween her right and left shoulders and then demand something, before watching both of her shoulders again.

_What the hell is she doing? _I thought. _Has all this stress melted her brain? _I slowly floated over to ger and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Blossom are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Just fine Brick, why?"

"Your talking to yourself" She exchanged a look at her shoulders again, before her face reddened.

"Oh, sorry! It's just um, I was um..." Her sentence was cut off by a schreeching of car wheels. Both of us looked down to see the professors car down below,still hastily pursuing us.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Time to go!" Blossom shouted, sounding almost relieved she had avoiding answering my question. I watched her fly away before reminding myself I was supposed to be flying with her, and I took off.

_30 minutes later..._

I slowly floated down on the mountainside near Townsville, completely worn out from the flight. Blossom had gone full throttle, which was something she rarely did. I walked up to her as she observed from the other side.

"You think we lost him?" I asked, recovering my breath. She only replied by shrugging.

"Brick, it would be a miracle if we did, but I really do't know how to respond to you just yet."

"Then how about you explain why you were talking to yourself back there? It was kind of worrying." Blosssoms cheeks grew rosey.

"Well, um, Brick? You know those depictions of people having a devil and angel on their shoulders?" (quick A/N:Damn, I have been typing shoulders a lot...)

"Yeah...?" Blossom responded by turning to me and pointing to both of her shoulders. I looked at them both before looking back up at her.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked again. She got angry.

"Yes I'm fine! Why, don't you beleive me?"

"Well, why should I? You didn't believe me when I said I spoke to god when I fell of the boat!"

"That was different! You hit your head when you fell! You easily could have dreamt you spoke to him!"

"Then how'd you get your memory back!?"I countered,Blossom scrunching her face up.

"Do we have to argue about this right now?" She asked a bit more calmly.

"Why? You got somewhere else to be?" The redhead groaned.

"My memory was never gone! I don't understand where you get that crazy idea..."

"Go talk to Dexter! He'll tell you the same thing, only he's the bastard that did it!"

"How does this even relate to what we were arguing about a second ago?"

"Because you played the 'I hit my head' card"

"Look, Fine. Don't believe me. And I won't believe you,alright?" I pondered this for a moment before a familair tire schreech reminded me we were wanted fugitives.

"Looks like it's time to go" I growled, not giving her a proper answer.

* * *

I shudddered in my seat as the professor growled at the streaks taking off into he sky. Buttercup put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Bubbles, don't be afraid" She murmured.

"I know, but he's really starting to scare me." I replied as the professor turned the steering wheel hard to the left, and we went flying onto the next road.

"I just don't understand" Buttercup spoke up to the professor.

"What don't you get?" He asked. His rage towards the two of us had died down rather quickly, so he answered without growling.

"Why are you still chasing them? Their not giving up and I know the bond they share. They'll fly somewhere else to get away"

"Like where?" The professor demanded.

"I don't know. Alaska, Canada, Mexico." He simply muttered to himself, but I picked it up.

"I know that ,but I won't acknowledge that"

* * *

Blossom and I landed near the top of the Townsille sky needle, panting with the amount of effort it took to lose the professor.

"Surely he couldn't have seen us go up here" I gasped, looking over at Blossom to try and confirm this, but she simply returned my question with a stare, which didn't make me feel secure at all.

"Alright I said, we have to settle this argument" Blossom sighed.

"Can't we just leave it at agree to not believe each other?" She asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I think we've grown up enough to settle a argument like adults"

"Coming from you Brick, that's not good." Rolling my eyes, I walked up to her.

"So, those two arses on your shoulders is who you were talking to?" I asked. Before she could respond, those damn squeaky tires gave away the professor again.

"Is their anywhere we can go he can't follow us too?"I yelled angrily. Blossomed smiled brightly.

"I got an idea"

**That is all for now! Sorry for the wait, and know you guys can review so I'm like damn, these guys are loyal.**

**R&R!**


	11. Mistakes

**OH MY GOD I'M BACK! I really don't have a reason why I was gone so long. I just forgot about it. Anyway lets just hope I don't do it again. The one year anniversary of this story is coming up soon! Get excited! Lets begin with the new chapter that you've all been waiting for.**

I honestly had no idea where Blossom was leading me. It was dark and we were flying about the clouds. I found it impressive she knew where she was going. I assumed that she wanted us the fly so high was so the Professor couldn't see our colour trails.

"where are we going?" I asked again.

"You'll see" She replied. The answer didn't give me much to go on, and it was beginning to irritate me.I remained silent until I saw Blossom dipping under the clouds. Assuming we had arrived at our destination, I followed he and landed behind her.

"You can't be serious."

"I am" I looked out over near where the blossom tree was. This is what Blossom had been taking about. Probably the only place where the Professor couldn't follow us.

"This was a good idea"

"You think?"

"Yeah. Wait, you didn't tell him how to get here did you?"

How much of and idiot do you take me for?" Deciding it would only lead to more Drama, I decided not to comment on that. I had a bad feeling, she wasn't going to let my silence go either. I parked myself at the edge of the tree, and she sat down next to me and crossed her legs.

"Well" I said, deciding to break the silence. "Now what?"

"He hold off here for the night" Blossom replied. I looked over at her to find her staring at the mountain range beyond.

"Then what?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"Huh?"

"What do we do in the mourning? I drive you home like nothing happened?" I watched her roll her eyes at me.

"Totally, lets see how many SWAT troops are there" Silence. After a little bit of that,Blossom sighed.

"You alright?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, under the circumstances, I guess. It's just, this is like the first time I don't know what to do"

"Well, how do you think I feel? Your father hates me, he's probably called the cops already, if not he'll do it later."

"Well, why don't you ask God? I'm sure he'd tell you"

* * *

Bubbles and I had never seen the Professor so angry before. He was literally blowing steam out his ears and it was kinda scary. He kept grumbling curses while driving around, searching for some sign of where they had flown off too. He had lost sight of the pink and red streaks in the sky a while ago, and I'm pretty sure he was so angry he just kept driving in a circle. I say this because we passed the same library 22 times. After a while of this, I heard him sigh heavily, and finally drive down a different road. I was about to start drooling out of boredom and snapped at the sudden swerve.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"We're going home"

"But you haven't found Blossom yet" At a red light, he turned in his seat to look at me.

"Knowing your brat sister, she'll crawl home tomorrow begging for forgiveness. And you know what? She won't get it" That didn't sound very good.

"Um, care to explain?"

"Your sisters turned into something else. I don't know what it is, but Brick definitely had something to do with it. She's going to have to work her ass off for me to even consider trusting her ever again." I remained silent as he turned back around. I felt bad for Blossom if she did decide to come home.

After a while we returned home, and went inside.

"Now" The professor said. "You two are going to go up too your rooms and go to bed. No laptop, no phone, not even a book. You will go to sleep. Understood?"

"Yes" Me and Bubbles synchronized. He simply pointed up the stairs. I turned to ask him a question, but I saw him move his recliner in front of the door and sit in it. Sighing, I slowly shut my door.

* * *

"Don't even start with that" Brick growled.

"Why? Afraid I'll get smited by lightening?" I saw Brick hands curl into fists. I didn't know what was propelling my anger, but the little devil on my shoulder screeching "Fight,fight,fight!" Didn't help at all.

"Why must you use that against me?"

You hit your goddamn head! You imagined it alright?"

"Oh and you believing that there are too little you's with you that represent your concious isn't weird at all!"

"Oh, here we go! What would you do if you had two cunts constantly telling you right from wrong?"

"Hey!" Angel shouted.

"Thanks! Just doing my job!" Devil said.

"Well, how would you feel if you weren't believed by anyone? I feel like anything I tell you don't believe!"

"C'mon, you gonna let him get away with that?" Devil yelled in my ear.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, then hearing a poof. Brick looked at me strangely.

"Me?"

"No...Wait, why'd you ask that?!" Bricks shoulders slumped and he glared at me.

"Honestly?"

"Oh, just stop you worthless..." I let my sentence slip into a mumble, and Bricks ears perked up.

"What the fuck was that Bitch?" He demanded.

"I called you worthless toilet trash!" I growled, making fun of Bricks origin.

"Oh and your the one to talk! Everything nice? Last time I checked, you can't put unicorns and rainbows in a pot!"

"Oh and puppy dog tails is completely normal!"

"At least it exists!" The two of us continued exchanging insults for a couple minutes.

"You good for nothing jackass!" I shouted, getting right in his face.

"You perfectionist Slut!" He shouted back, getting as equally in my face. We had intense stare down for about thirty seconds. I could feel my eyes about to shoot lasers, and Bricks left eyebrow was twitching. We continued staring at each other for a little bit, and then, it happened.

We started making out.

I know right, you weren't expecting that were you? Neither was I, but it happened anyway. It was so passionate and deep and I nearly lost conciousness. This went on until we broke apart.

"That was..." Brick began. I silenced him with a finger

"Don't...ruin it" We continued exactly where we left off. I pushed him up against the tree, and he snaked his arms under my shirt, sending a shiver down my spine. I broke away again.

"This is the time. No Dexter, No Bubbles or Buttercup, and certainly no Professor. Just us" Brick grin had never been wider.

"You ready then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take me" I replied.

**BAM! that's not suspicious at alllll! Review folks! Maybe a new update later this week!**


End file.
